Going Rogue
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: According to protocol, a captured agent should be left behind to protect the agency as a whole. However, when that agent is Sirius Black, James and Lily will break every rule to get their lover back.:secret agent!au :for Sophy


_For Sophy, via the Hogwarts Gift Tag (JamesLilySirius, prison break)_

 _Note: I've never written a triad before. Idk what this even is._

 _Word Count: 5659_

* * *

Lily doesn't even realize she's holding her breath until Albus Dumbledore gives the verdict. Only when those words fall from his lips does she realize her lungs are burning.

"As much as it pains me," the Order's leader says, his voice soft and cautious, "we have no choice but to follow protocol. Agent Black knew the risks when he infiltrated Riddle's inner circle."

Lily wants to scream. For a moment, she considers leaping from her seat and grabbing the older man. Perhaps she could shake some sense into him… or beat it into him.

She forces herself to stay calm. James catches her eye, but she barely acknowledges him. He will follow her lead. "We understand," she says sweetly. She offers him a smile that feels stiff and pained. Hopefully it looks convincing enough. "Sirius was a good agent, and he will be greatly missed."

Her boyfriend shifts in his chair, but he keeps quiet. Good. As much as she loves him, James isn't exactly known for having a level head. The last thing she needs is for him to cause a riot in the headquarters. Having one lover locked away is enough of an inconvenience. Lily doesn't know what she'd do if she had to break into her own agency's holding cells.

Albus doesn't dwell on Sirius a moment longer. He launches into the newest report on Riddle and his little crime family. Some scientist from Hungary has offered the infamous snake some value information or another. It's only a matter of time before there's another country held hostage by his endless supply of dangerous knowledge.

Ordinarily, Lily would find such matters interesting and give them her full attention. Now, however, she can't concentrate. Letting her personal life interfere with her work life is dangerous— in the field, it could get her killed— but she can't help it. Try as she might to focus on anything else, her thoughts return again and again to Sirius.

"Be alert at all times," Albus concludes. "Tensions are rising, and it's only a matter of time before you'll be called into action."

With that, the older man waves a dismissive hand, signalling the end of the meeting. Lily wants to bolt from headquarters as quickly as possible, but she remains calm and steady. Rash action will only cause suspicion, and she can't afford to have anyone but James follow her.

Her boyfriend matches her pace easily. She can see the tension in his body, but he keeps quiet. Lily wraps an arm around him, pressing herself closer to him. "I'm starving," she says. Her voice is steady. No one within earshot could ever guess that her world is falling apart. "Pizza, booze, telly?"

"Pizza, booze, telly," James agrees. He isn't as good at hiding his emotions. As strong as he is, he's prone to wearing his heart on his sleeve. His voice sounds strange, but Lily hopes it can be mistaken for exhaustion.

Now that food has been mentioned, she quickens her pace. Nothing suspicious here, even to the sharp eyes of her fellow agents. A girl's gotta eat, after all.

Once they leave the warehouse that serves as headquarters, Lily relaxes. Stepping back into the real world always feels like a fresh breath of air. Out here, there are no lies, government secrets, and cover-ups. She's just Lily Evans, an average twenty year old, enjoying the city with one of her favorite men.

James doesn't speak until they're a block away. Even then, he glances around as though they might have been followed. They haven't, of course; they're free to speak now. "You wanna tell me what the hell that was?" he asks. "Sirius is in trouble, and you think it's okay to leave him to rot? He's our—"

"I love him too," Lily reminds him. "But do you really think Albus will break protocol for one agent?"

"I'm sure you could convince him."

Lily rolls her eyes. Her strength at the agency lies in her ability to charm her way into or out of anything. James calls it manipulation, but she thinks charm is a much nicer term for what she does. "I don't think my silver tongue could help us this time," she says dryly. "We knew the rules when we joined."

She hates how mechanical the words sound, but it's true. The moment they joined the agency, they had become pawns in an endless war against Riddle's army. War means that it's only a matter of time before they're sacrificed; no one ever comes for the prisoners when there's a much bigger picture to focus on.

"So, we just do nothing?" he asks, incredulous.

A small laugh spills from her throat as they approach her favorite pizza parlor. "My love, when have I ever just sat back and done nothing?" she asks, pulling him closer. "We're going rogue."

…

Remus frowns when they finally finish telling him the plan. What they're doing is risky, but they can trust him. Remus may be an agent, but he's always been more loyal to his friends than to the cause. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on Harry while they're away.

"You're out of your minds," he says at last before sipping his beer.

"Can you really say you wouldn't do the same for us?" James counters.

Their friend is silent for several seconds. He brushes his slender fingers over the dark bottle before shaking his head. "No," he admits. "What do you need me to do?"

"Wait for the code," Lily answers. "There's a bag in the safe. It has forged documents so we can start a new life. Meet us at the rendezvous point with Harry."

More silence follows. Remus leans back in his chair, pain flickering over his scarred face. He takes a deep drink from the bottle. "Dumbledore won't like this," he says.

Lily almost laughs. Dumbledore will lose his mind when he finds out. Their noble intentions will mean nothing in the greater scheme of things; he will only see their betrayal. Rogue agents— those who see more than just orders to obey and rules to follow— are dangerous to a man like Albus Dumbledore.

"If all goes according to plan, we'll be starting a new life by the time he knows anything has happened at all," Lily tells him.

Now, it's just a matter of making sure the plan works.

…

Lily doesn't like having to meet with Severus. Her once dearest friend isn't a bad person, per se, but she doesn't know if she can still trust him. According to the Order, Severus went too deep in his infiltration and turned. Lily doesn't know if it's true, but does know that he's been involved in several high level scandals across the globe.

Still, he's the last piece of the puzzle. She has to hope that the boy she had once been inseparable from is still in there. If not, the mission will fall apart before it's even begun.

"I need a favor."

Severus studies her quietly. His thin lips tug into a hard line. "Nice to see you too," he says dryly. "How are your idiots?"

"James is fine, but I think you know more about Sirius' well-being than I do."

His body tenses for a fraction of a second. Unlike James, Severus has always been good at concealing his emotions. Lily only notices the flicker of annoyance in his posture because she had grown up with him. It passes quickly, and he's all business again. His dark eyes narrow, and an amused grin plays at his lips. "You rank high enough to know about that," he muses. "Congratulations on the promotion."

"Shame you weren't there for the party," she snaps. "But that's what happens you go deep enough to turn."

Severus folds his arms over his chest. For several moments, there is only silence between them. Finally, he shrugs. "Why would you come to an agent you believe has turned?" he asks. "I don't recall you being stupid or suicidal."

"No, but I always tried to see the good in people," she reminds him.

More tension. Maybe it isn't the best thing to say. It's the very thing that made her give James and, eventually, Sirius a chance. Four years later, Severus still hasn't quite forgiven her for that. But that's not her problem. It isn't her fault her oldest friend can't get over his childhood crush.

"What do you need?"

"We're getting Sirius out," she answers simply. "But I need you to get us in."

There's a flutter in her stomach. Part of her is so sure he'll say no. After all, she's the girl who broke his heart. Why wouldn't he jump at the opportunity to pay her back for that?

"I hope you've gotten better at an American accent," he says at last. "You're going to need it."

…

"Did you have to go to Snape?" James grumbles as he puts a colored contact in his left eye. Seeing his usual hazel eyes turn sapphire is unnerving, but Lily has gotten used to the initial shock of disguises by now.

She studies her reflection in the hotel room's mirror to make sure the honey blonde wig looks natural and no stray hairs give her away. "It's not like I had a choice," she points out, giving the neat curls a quick tug. The wig doesn't budge, and she smiles. "I got us in."

Her boyfriend scowls but doesn't argue. She knows he and Severus don't like each other. James would be more than happy to put a bullet in her old friend. But even he has to admit that they'd be screwed without this.

"You have our cover story ready for Dumbledore?" Lily asks.

James nods. "As far as he is concerned, we're taking a holiday in Jamaica until we're needed."

"Ooh. I love Jamaica."

He chuckles and leans in, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "When this is over, maybe we can go with Sirius and Harry."

"A nice little family getaway," she says, caressing his cheek. "But we have to get through this first."

"We will."

"Bet your life?"

He grins. "Always."

…

Severus leads them inside. Lily notices the way James keeps his hands curled into fists. She shoots him a dirty look, and he relaxes, though a scowl seems to be permanently plastered on his face. She doesn't bother to correct him on it. Maybe it'll make him look intimidating. God knows they'll need all the help they can get to pull this off.

They're lead into a small office. Instead of meeting Riddle, they're greeted by a woman with heavily hooded eyes and a mess of dark hair. Bella Lestrange. Lily recognizes her from the many files they have on the Riddle family. Though she's one of the few women in the gang, she's one of the fiercest members. Lily's best friend, Alice, is still in a coma from a fight with the woman two years earlier.

Lily longs to attack. Looking at Bella reminds her of her dear friend, still kept alive by machines and miracles alone. She can't, of course.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith," Severus says curtly, "meet Bella Lestrange."

"Smith. How dull," the woman drawls. "Alias?"

"Only a fool would give their real names," James counters. "Thought we'd be meeting your boss."

"My boss only meets with those who are useful," she answers, leaning back in her chair, her gaze flickering between James and Lily. "You'll have to get through me first."

The challenge in her voice does nothing to steady Lily's nerves. She wants to accept the challenge, but she forces herself to smile instead. "Nice to see a woman in charge," she praises, offering Bella a wink.

"Project Sayre," James says.

Lily rolls her eyes and playfully slaps his arm. "Straight to the point," she says with a soft laugh. "Men. They never take their time, do they?"

Bella doesn't acknowledge her. She turns her gaze to Severus and waves him away. "Leave us," she says. "It looks like this might be worth something."

Without a word, Severus steps outside, closing the door behind him. Lily takes a step closer to her boyfriend, a small shiver shooting down her spine. Having Severus in the room felt like something of a safety net.

"What do you know about Project Sayre?" Bella asks, opening a drawer and pulling a bottle of brandy out, along with three glasses.

Lily watches her carefully as she pours three generous glasses. The last thing she needs is for Bella to drug them. As far as she can see, the other woman doesn't add anything to the glasses. Still, she's hesitant to accept.

"Project Sayre," Bella repeats, more urgently now.

James smirks, absently tapping his nail against the glass. "I know that America is one of the few countries your boss doesn't have wrapped around his finger," he answers. "I know he wants to bring the country to its knees and that Project Sayre can do exactly that."

"How do I know you actually have information?"

"How do we know we'll be rewarded for it?" Lily challenges. "Besides, no civilians or low level officials would even know the name of the project. Isn't that enough?"

Bella purses her lips before taking a sip of brandy. When she sets her glass down again, she offers them a smile though her eyes are narrowed dangerously. "Very well. Shall we begin?"

Before Lily or James can respond, the other woman presses a button, and the bookshelf gives way to a secret passage. Lily has to admit she's impressed; she's only seen that sort of thing in films.

Bella climbs to her feet and leads them through the passage. Lily expects it to be some dimly lit, creepy thing. Instead, it's almost offensively bright, and she has to squint.

"Nice digs," James observes. "I guess crime really does pay."

Bella glances over her shoulder, offering them a wicked grin. "We aren't criminals. We just find ways to get what we want, by any means possible," she says simply.

Lily tries to focus on each turn they take, but the lights are disorienting. She stays close to James, keeping her hand in his. It's a small comfort, but it makes her feel safe.

After walking down yet another corridor, they come to a stop in front of a wooden door. Bella pauses and looks at them. "Remember, we don't like being toyed with," she warns. "I do hope you can deliver."

It almost sounds like a kindness, but Lily can see right through it. Bella is looking for a sign a weakness, any indication that they may be bluffing. It sounds like she's giving them a chance to turn back now, but Lily knows better. Any admission of deceit will earn a bullet between the eyes.

"Toys are for children," Lily replies simply.

Bella nods before opening the door. "The Americans are here," she says.

"Send them in."

Lily has been part of the Order for years. Most of her time has been spent trying to bring down Riddle and his regime. Still, this is the first time she's ever actually heard his voice, and she almost wishes she hadn't. Not many things actually frighten her, but the cold, smooth tone that drifts from inside the office makes her stomach grow sour.

Bella smirks before gesturing them forward. "Don't keep him waiting."

Lily and James exchange brief glances before James nods. "Ladies first, Mrs. Smith."

…

Tom Riddle has always baffled Lily. He looks so normal with his dark hair and dark eyes. The smile that he offers them is charming, as though he's genuinely pleased to see them in his office. It's hard to believe that it's all an act, that he's little more than a careful, calculating snake that is coiled and waiting to strike.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith," he says, and though his smile is warm, his voice is cold as ice. "You have the files on Project Sayre, I'm told."

Lily lets out a small laugh. "I was just telling your lovely lady friend that it's funny how men like to get straight down to business," she tells him, taking a seat. "Personally, I like a nice chat first."

"Nice," James chuckles, "but endless. Once you get her talking, there's no stopping her."

Lily playfully swats his shoulder. "Now, honey, be nice," she giggles. "I am a gem!"

Riddle clears his throat. Clearly, he isn't a patient man. "Project Sayre," he prompts.

"The American government's secret weapon," James says, all business now. "You've heard of it?"

"Everyone has," the other man answers. "It's a myth. Mind control introduced to children in school to make them unknowing agents."

"More than a myth," Lily says. "There are trials being run in Rhode Island with tremendous success. Imagine what would happen if you had your hands on the plans. I think the president might not want that exposed."

"He would do anything to get it back," Tom agrees, brushing his thumb over his chin. He seems to lose himself in thought. For several moments, there is only silence until, with a grin, he breaks it. "Name your price."

"Fifty billion," James answers. "I have accounts set up with banks on various islands. Over the next week, you will slowly transfer the funds to them. Once I'm satisfied that this has been done, I'll hand over the plans."

He climbs to his feet again, and Lily follows suit. They don't even make it a step before Riddle calls after them.

"I hope you don't think you're leaving. That's a large sum of money," the leader says. "You'll stay here until the transfer is done. Make sure you don't run off with my money."

Lily almost laughs. It's worked like a charm, and he's done exactly what they'd assumed he would. "We don't want to impose."

"This isn't a kindness. It's my insurance."

…

A grunt named Rabastan gives them a basic tour of the facility. For the most part, they're told which areas they aren't allowed to enter, which is almost every room. Lily doesn't care. She has ways to get what she needs, and the way the grunt keeps looking at her tells her that she has found the perfect pawn.

"This is where you'll be staying," he says, opening a door and revealing a bed that will barely be able to fit two people. "The boss is getting in touch with your hotel to have your things transferred."

Lily offers him a smile, fluttering her eyelashes. "You're too kind," she tells him.

Rabastan's cheek turn pink, and he quickly looks away. "Right. Well, if you have any questions, I'll be more than happy to help," he says. "Just give me a shout."

"Just shout your name," she confirms. "It'll give me some practice for later."

Her flirting seems to be too much for him. Cheeks now resembling a couple of cherries, the grunt offers them a curt nod before hurrying away.

"What was that?" James asks when they're alone. There's no jealousy in his words; by now, he knows exactly how Lily uses her charm to get things done.

"He's cute," Lily says, eyes widening slightly so that James will get her meaning.

It's what she loves most about working with her boyfriends. She has worked with James and Sirius for so long that they're perfectly in sync. In situations like this, where their room is undoubtedly bugged and they're under surveillance, it helps that she doesn't have to spell things out for him.

"Not really my type," James says, collapsing onto the thin mattress.

"He could be mine," she laughs, sitting next to him and trailing her fingers slowly over his stomach.

He captures her hand gently and moves it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Lily smiles. It's the first time she's truly relaxed since she's been in this place. It's easy now. There are no prying eyes, no roles to play. It's just her and one of her most favorite men.

"A week," she sighs, stretching out and resting her head on his chest.

"Then Jamaica," James says.

Lily smiles at that. The promise of Jamaica is nice, but she doesn't dare to dream. This is possibly the most dangerous mission she's ever been part of. Thinking beyond it is dangerous; too much hope can make a person sloppy, and sloppiness almost always means death.

Still, as she snuggles closer to her boyfriend, all she can think of is white sand and blue water.

…

The next few days are uneventful. Lily has nothing to do except explore and take notes of the exits along the way as James meets with Riddle, slowly feeding him the information he desires.

It doesn't take long for her to grow restless. Sirius is here somewhere, locked away as their prisoner. Try as she might, she can't find anything that even looks like a prison.

"We'll find you," she whispers to herself as she fixes a cup of coffee. "We won't give up."

…

It takes Lily four days to get what she wants. Rabastan walks in on her as she pulls her shirt on. She hears the door open as she stands there, her torso exposed.

"Sorry," the grunt mutters, looking around as though James might jump out from under the bed and shoot him.

 _Perfect,_ she thinks, giving her shirt one final tug and smoothing out the creases in the material.

"Don't worry. My husband isn't here," she tells him.

"I… I wasn't looking— I mean, I didn't mean to—"

"I know you saw me," she chuckles. "It's okay. I enjoyed it."

"Your husband—"

"Mr. Smith is meeting with your boss." She takes a step closer, swaying her hips as she walks. "We won't be disturbed."

Kissing him isn't terrible. In all the missions she's been on, she's definitely had worse. Still, his lips are clumsy against hers, and she feels him tremble at her touch. Lily smiles into the kiss; he is putty in her hands.

"Does this place have like… a holding cell?" she asks as she pulls away.

Rabastan sputters and backs away, nearly tripping in his haste. "H-holding cell?" he repeats. "Why would we—"

"I'm not dumb. When you're a gang of high class criminals trying to take over the world, people declare war on you. War has prisoners."

His eyes narrow. Perhaps the blunt route hadn't been the best idea, but it's too late to take it back. At least she knows how to talk her way out.

"I have this fantasy, you see," she continues. "I always wanted to be a prisoner. Handcuffs, bars… You do the math."

His expression softens. Really, men are too easy sometimes. She wishes they could at least try to be a bit more challenging.

He glances over his shoulder before nodding. "I can arrange that."

"Perfect."

Once his back is turned, she pulls out her mobile, quickly texting James.

 **Don't ask. Call in ten minutes please. Urgent.**

…

Though she clings to Rabastan's arm and plays the part of the unfaithful seductress, Lily's mind is sharp. She takes note of every turn, every door. When they reach one with a keypad, she keeps an eye on his finger, watching each button as it's pressed.

The door opens, and her heart begins to race when she sees the cells. She wants to call out for Sirius, but it isn't the right time. Moving too fast is dangerous. They'll need a plan before they can act.

"A cell away from the door," she suggests, eyes moving over the empty cells before them. "In fact, do you have any prisoners? I like having an audience."

His cheeks glow a rosy pink, but he nods. "You have peculiar tastes," he notes.

"I just know what I like."

As he leads her along, his hand drops to her bum, and he gives it a squeeze. Lily makes a mental note to shoot him if she ever gets the chance.

"Just got one prisoner," Rabastan tells her.

"One is plenty."

She feels a tickle in her stomach. A broad smile stretches across her face, and she's grateful she'll be able to blame it on her desire for the grunt.

Sirius is close. She'll get to see him again.

"Here we are," he says.

"Handcuffs?" she asks, her eyes moving to the cell across from where she stands.

Sirius leans against the bars, brows knitting together in confusion. Still, green eyes meet grey, and Lily offers him a dazzling grin before wrapping her arms around Rabastan and holding him close so that he can't see her as she mouths silently to Sirius.

 _Thank God you're alive._

Sirius' eyes are still wide, and it's clear he's trying to take this all in. He shakes his head. _What the hell are you doing here?_

Rabastan's hands move over her back, rough fingers caressing her spine over her shirt. Lily scowls but keeps her gaze forward. _Saving you!_

 _Hate the wig._

Before Lily can respond, her phone rings. "Wait, wait," she says, giving the grunt a gentle push and retrieving her mobile from her pocket. "It's Mr. Smith. I really need to take this."

"Where are you?" James' voice is raised enough that even Rabastan jumps.

"Getting an intimate tour of the facility," she says, winking at the grunt.

"Get back here."

"Babe—"

"Now."

The line goes dead. Lily turns quickly so that Rabastan can't see her. It takes a moment to twist her features into the necessary mask, but, by the time Rabastan is at her side, she's managed to have tears dot her lashes.

"Sorry," she says, wiping the tears away. "You must think I'm so silly. I just… I'd better go."

"I get it. He doesn't sound like a nice man, your husband."

Lily allows the grunt to wrap a comforting arm around her. She glances back at Sirius one last time to find him grinning.

 _Hook, line, sinker,_ he mouths.

Lily blows him a kiss before following Rabastan out.

…

"Well? What was that about anyway?" James asks when Lily returns to their room.

She beams proudly. "Rabastan was showing me the holding cells," she tells. "Quite spacious."

He nods, a smile on his lips as he crosses the room and wraps his arms around her. "And?" he asks, his lips against her ear, his voice barely a whisper.

"I have the code," she answers, her words just as quiet.

James pulls away. He brushes his fingers over her cheek before tucking her wig's stray strands behind her ear. "Well, the meetings with Riddle are going well. He doesn't like getting small scraps of information, but the money hasn't been transferred yet."

Lily winces at that. It's the only part of this she doesn't like. They are actually trading American government secrets. It doesn't matter that James will never actually give him everything. Even the little dropped snippets are enough to be considered a betrayal.

"We'll be out of here in three days," he assures her.

She almost smiles. "Great."

…

The next morning, she and James are on their way to breakfast when everything falls apart. Running into Bella isn't a terribly uncommon occurrence, but it isn't every day that their deceased team member shows up in an enemy facility.

At first, Lily thinks she's imagining it. There's no way it can be Peter. She had seen the bullet enter his chest in the shootout a year earlier. By the time the chaos had settled, his body had been gone, but she'd assumed Riddle's cartel had hoped to find information on him.

But there's no denying it. She would recognize those beady eyes and twitching lips anywhere.

Thank God. He's alive. He must have taken it upon himself to go undercover to survive.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Smith," Bella says, "have you met Peter? Bit useless, but he blends in well. Absolute delight to have."

"Smith?" Peter looks between James and Lily. "That isn't their names."

"Of course not. It's an alias," Bella laughs, rolling her eyes. "Like I said, no brains."

Lily tenses. She doesn't like the way her old friend is staring at them. Peter shouldn't be so quick to give them away.

She squeezes her boyfriend's hand. James stands still and rigid, his anxiety mirroring her own.

"An alias for Dumbledore's agents," Peter says coldly. "I recognize them. Left me to die."

"Go," James says.

Lily doesn't hesitate. Leaving James behind feels wrong, but she knows he can take care of himself. She sprints, navigating the halls with certainty and ease. Turning a corner, she crashes into Rabastan.

"Where are you going?" he asks brightly. Good. He isn't suspicious which means the alarm hasn't been raised.

"Oh, you know, just—" She cuts herself off as she brings her knee up sharply, slamming it between his legs.

Rabastan cries out, but it doesn't earn any mercy. She quickly grips his hair and slams his head against the wall with all her might. His eyes close, and he falls slack before dropping to the floor. He'll live; Lily doesn't kill unless absolutely necessary.

She makes quick work of grabbing his gun and badge— anything she might need to continue her journey through the facility. Normally, she'd take the time to stash him away, but time is not on her side right now. Besides, their presence is already known. One more random body won't hurt.

She breaks into a run again. Her pace doesn't slow until she reaches the entrance to the holding cells.

"One, five, eight, eight," she says, jabbing her finger against the keypad quickly.

The lock gives way, and the door slides open. Though her heart is pounding painfully in her chest— half fear, half excitement— a grin spreads over her face as she skids to a halt in front of Sirius' cell.

"We meet again," he chuckles.

"Miss me?"

Sirius reaches through the bars, caressing her cheek. "Always."

"Peter's alive," she adds, as she removes her lockpick kit from her bra. "And he's not on our side anymore, so get ready to run."

"Dumbledore—"

"Oh. Yeah. Albus doesn't know we're here. We sort of, um…" She clears her throat with a soft laugh, working to get the lock taken care of. "Well, long story short, we're going into hiding when this is all over."

"You went rogue," Sirius says. He lets out an impressed whistle. "For me?"

"You do stupid, reckless things when you love someone. What would James and I do without you?" she points out.

The lock clicks, and Lily pushes the door open. "You're getting slow at that," Sirius teases. "Took you a whole two minutes."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Lily would give anything to do exactly that. It's been too long since she's kissed her other boyfriend. Still, she's reminded of the gravity of the situation. "Maybe later," she says, handing Sirius the pistol. "I'll lead, you get ready to shoot if necessary."

…

The journey out of the facility is almost a blur. Adrenaline takes over, and everything seems to blend together. She's barely even aware of moving; her legs seem to guide her instinctively.

"No alarm raised," James reports as they meet up with him. "But I left them alive, so we'd better get out fast."

She can see the happiness in his expression when his eyes fall upon their love, but there's no time for a joyous reunion. He gives Sirius' free hand a gentle squeeze and offers him a grin before they take off.

Lily grins as she runs. This is how it should be, how she wants it to always be— her and her beloved men against the world.

…

It takes a week for them to disappear completely. Remus does everything he can to erase them, and he volunteers to be damage control. They promise to keep in touch with him, but given the agency's close eye, they all know it won't be that simple.

"Shame we couldn't manage Jamaica," Lily says as she joins Sirius and James in the kitchen.

James looks up from feeding Harry, a grin on his lips. "Complaining, love?"

Of course she isn't. Switzerland is a beautiful country, and it's a safe place for them to hide away until the coast is clear. "Never. I have my men and my boy. What's there to complain about?"

Sirius kisses James' cheek before climbing to his feet and wrapping Lily in a hug. Lily relaxes against him, unable to fight her grin. It's still hard to believe that they have him back. She holds him tightly, afraid that he might disappear from her grasp.

"We'll be able to make it to Jamaica this summer," James adds.

"How? We don't have the funds," Sirius says.

Lily sighs. That's the worst part. They don't need money to be happy, but the agency had paid well. She's going to miss the luxury of traveling.

"Really? Because I recall asking Riddle for fifty billion," James says.

Lily pulls away from Sirius, her eyes wide as she stares at James. Of course she remembers the exchange, but it had been an act. At least, she had assumed as much. "James..."

"Sadly, Peter's reappearance put a damper in things, but we should be able to live comfortably on ten billion, right?"

Lily laughs as understanding sets in. She's always been the clever one in the relationship. James and Sirius have their endless charm, but she has the brains. "That's surprisingly impressive," she admits.

With a chuckle, James spoons some more mashed peas into Harry's mouth. "Surprising?"

"He still thinks he's clever," Sirius says in a stage whisper. "Don't tell him. Might break his heart."

"Oi! I heard that!"

Lily giggles and takes her seat at the table. This new life will take some time to get used to, but she has everything she could ever need.


End file.
